


Never wanted anything more

by Nausi



Series: Lab Love Lads [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, alliterative boyfriends - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash, tai chi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nausi/pseuds/Nausi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce thinks back over a day in the lab with Parker, and his impending dinner date with Miss Ross. His reflections are surprising even to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never wanted anything more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessicamiriamdrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/gifts).



  Bruce ran his tongue across the inside of his lip and thought about last night. It was so perfect. He could still smell the young man on his hands, feel his blushing cheeks. It had been so innocent, and he wondered if Peter were thinking of him now. Six months working in a lab together, and the man still thought he didn’t know. It made Bruce chuckle and nearly cut himself while he shaved. The thought that he could get that close to him, in and out of costume, and not know . . . Parker was almost as full of himself as Stark was.  
Spidey had been in the news, fought a bunch of wannabe gang bangers off a girl. (The news casts had still found a way to make him out to be the bad guy, which had pressed Bruce’s lips into a firm cold line.) And Peter had showed up for his lab time limping, claiming a pulled muscle.  
    _‘You should learn to stretch.’_  
 _‘Yeah, and fly, but who has time?’_  
 _‘I’m serious Parker. Have your heard of Tia Chi?’_  
 _‘Uh, yeah, that slow martial arts thing people do in the park.’_  
 _‘Just come over here and take your shoes off.’_  
    Bruce rinsed his face and towled it dry before looking in the mirror. It had been a pleasant afternoon. Peter fell over laughing a time or two, tripping over his long limbs. Each time Bruce had been unable to keep himself from joining in.  
    _‘You just needed a laugh hu Doctor? Make the intern look like an idiot, this how you get your jollies?’_  
 _‘No, no, this is for your own good Parker. You should know after working with me for so long. Everything I do is for the good of others.’_  
 _‘Oh yeah, like that toaster you and Stark made, for a better tomorrow.’_  
 _‘Someone had to stop Thor from eating all the pop-tarts. Now breath Parker, it doesn’t do any good if you don’t breath while you hold the pose.’_  
    Peter had blushed then, and Bruce had wondered if it showed on his own face, how much he wanted to kiss him. That of course had made him think of Betty, and her recent divorce, and the phone calls, and the dinner he was having with her tonight. He used to think this was what he wanted, the lover from before the accident, the woman he was told he could never have. He shook his head and went out of the washroom to his dresser for some socks, to the closet for some slacks, and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
    Things were different now. Bruce knew that all he’d be thinking about through dinner was what Parker was doing, if he was fighting something dangerous enough that he should be there, ready to let the other guy out. Betty would never be able to understand what it was like to bare this sort of burden, to have come to it through chance and choice, to be responsible for something terrible. Bruce knew Peter understood. He had never thought he could want something like that, something that wasn’t research, something that wasn’t a thing at all, something that was another person.  
    Fully dressed and ready to head down to the lab for a few hours Bruce looked in the mirror and laughed bitterly at himself, “I’ve never wanted anything so much in my life. Never wanted anything further from my reach.”


End file.
